Tiara Sparkles
Tiara Sparkles is a male contestant in Battle for TSG and was a contestant of The Shopkins Game. He was created by TDICaitlincookegroup on YouTube after 39 voters voted for him to be eliminated despite not being up for elimination at the time. Tiara Sparkles joined the game due to him being the recommended character with most votes in Reveal Novum at 102, beating Top Table at 73 votes. Practically all of his dialogue is "Aw, seriously!?", added to the fact that he has a high-pitched voice, which has caused him to be seen as very annoying among the contestants and viewers, arguably making him one of the most hated contestants on the show. Because of this hatred, he was eliminated in TSG as soon he was up for voting. Trivia *So far, Tiara Sparkles has said 7 things other than his catchphrase: "No!!" (twice) and "Yeah?", "Seriously?", bleeping (noise) the song 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' as a bleeped version, "Lippy Lips!" (while turning into Steven), "!wA," and "Beeeeelaaaauggggggh!!!" *In Reveal Novum, Tiara Sparkles beat 29 other recommended characters including Top Table by 29 votes. *As of Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Tiara Sparkles has the 2nd shortest competition time on the show, only competing in 2 episodes, tying with Rainbow Kate, and those two were only beaten by D'lish Donut. **Weirdly, all 3 of those names start with a D. *Tiara Sparkles is one of 2 recommended competitors that is not named after the object it is (he is called "Tiara Sparkles" instead of "Shoppie"). Another person whose name isn't from an object is Rainbow Kate. **They're also the only characters to have human names. *There was much dispute over whether or not if Tiara Sparkles was an inanimate object or not. This is because a stick figure can also be called a stick person, and a human is typically referred to as a person. This controversy was also referenced on the show, prior to Tiara Sparkles's elimination. *Tiara Sparkles is allergic to sunrises, which was revealed in Reveal Novum. *Tiara Sparkles is immune to bugs, along with Wobbles. **This is confirmed by Skyanna in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *Tiara Sparkles and Rainbow Kate are not related, as Rainbow Kate had rapidly said that in "Get Digging", where she also said that she had tried to kill Tiara Sparkles many times but failed. *Tiara Sparkles, Rainbow Kate, Robot Nina Noodles, and Evil Toasty Pop are the only characters who can move without moving their limbs. *In Episode 15, Tiara Sparkles got 39 votes, and he wasn't supposed to like Artofliving123 once voting for Skyanna. *Tiara Sparkles has said his catchphrase 30 times in season 1. *Tiara Sparkles is the only contestant that instead of a recovery center has a Tiara Sparkles Cloner, though it is unclear that if he dies he goes to the Master Recovery Center. *Tiara Sparkles along with Rainbow Kate are the only official contestant objects (not including other recommended characters that did not debut) that resemble humans. *Tiara Sparkles ranked 18th to join TSGA out of the original 21 TSG contestants. *Michael Huang claims drinking lots of water helps him voice Tiara Sparkles. *Tiara Sparkles was the last contestant to be created in the series (As seen in B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E 1B). *Including Vomitaco, Tiara Sparkles's vote total is 513, about half of Nina Noodles' total. *Even though Tiara Sparkles was in TSG, he was never included in the intro. *Like Kooky Cookie, Tiara Sparkles is another season 1 contestant to never kill another character. *In TSGA, Lippy Lips' favorite screen is 3 Tiara Sparkles'. It seems as if she is good friends with Tiara Sparkles, knowing she is friends with everyone but her enemies, but ironic due to the fact that Tiara Sparkles dislikes Lippy Lips. *Tiara Sparkles is one of the 5 classic characters to not join TSGA, along with Pinkie Cola, Macy Macaron, Cheeky Chocolate, and Buncho Bananas. *Tiara Sparkles the only original contestant that did not join TSGA that was not in Cheeky Chocolate's alliance. *There's a place called "TiaraSparklesland", where the ground is filled with copies of Tiara Sparkles. **Its origin might be the Tiara Sparkles Cloner. *There is another person called Steven that looks just like Tiara Sparkles but with a smile, this might be the cause of the Tiara Sparkles Cloner. *Tiara Sparkles is also the only contestant in the entirety of TSG and TSGA to never kill someone else. *Tiara Sparkles is the only contestant to be eliminated in TSG by the Double Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Tiara Sparkles is the first person to be eliminated after the points are gone. *Assets for Tiara Sparkles weren't released, although assets for Rainbow Kate have. *Tiara Sparkles's asset is often used to make human characters like Rainbow Kate or Michelle Obama. (See Variations of Tiara Sparkles for more.) *Tiara Sparkles is the only contestant in the TSG(A) series to have both a rejoin audition and join audition. *Tiara Sparkles is technically the only contestant to never have his appearance changed. *Tiara Sparkles has many different looks, like Nina Noodles Tiara Sparkles, Rainbow Kate, etc. *Despite having no visible tongue, he was shown licking a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way To Freedom. *Tiara Sparkles appears to hate vomit as he was the only member of Beep who was disgusted with the cake his team prepared for Four in Today's Very Special Episode. *Tiara Sparkles survived his first elimination in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *Tiara Sparkles can fly planes using his outline as a controller. *Tiara Sparkles has always been in the bottom 2 when he has been up for elimination. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters